


stars, fears

by starwinks



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Mention of alcohol, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like so much fluff its sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwinks/pseuds/starwinks
Summary: Sebastian used to dream of living in the city, running his own independent programming service in the gleaming heights of downtown Zuzu. A smoke in one hand, his other holding a scotch. Maybe a lover or two, but they never stayed. “He’s too invested in his work,” they’d whisper to their friends. “He loves no one but his work.” They’d say, their hearts aching to earn a spot in his life. But he didn’t need a lover; he was better off alone with his cigarettes and dear melancholy.At least, that’s what he envisioned if he weren’t such a coward.And then you came along, and suddenly living in loneliness seemed mundane.
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	stars, fears

Sebastian used to dream of living in the city, running his own independent programming service in the gleaming heights of downtown Zuzu. A smoke in one hand, his other holding a scotch. Maybe a lover or two, but they never stayed. _“He’s too invested in his work,”_ they’d whisper to their friends. _“He loves no one but his work.”_ They’d say, their hearts aching to earn a spot in his life. But he didn’t need a lover; he was better off alone with his cigarettes and dear melancholy.

At least, that’s what he envisioned if he weren’t such a coward. 

And then you came along, and suddenly living in loneliness seemed mundane. 

You’re a burning star, full and passionate. Vibrant and beautiful, you burn him, scorching the tips of his fingers and searing his heart. And that terrified him. Because though you were a star, he was a black hole. A gaping trench of darkness and fear; coldness and ugliness. How could you love someone who didn’t love themself? 

Love worked in funny ways.

The fireflies hum, their little bodies glowing orange as you rest your head against his shoulder. He brings you closer, smiling when your warmth spreads to him like a torch. The air tastes of pine and the faintness of hot gasoline. If he looks close enough, he can see the stars glimmer in those bright eyes of yours. The two of you sit on a picnic blanket, an arrangement of snacks and other foodstuffs nestled on it. The wine is drunk, the cheese devoured. 

“You’ve been extra sweet today.” You murmur, gently tracing patterns on his hand that rest in your lap with your own. He hums, watching you. “Wanted to show you how much you mean to me.” He replies quietly, his voice low and a certain yearning laced within his words. You giggle, a slight flush on your face as you kiss him slowly. 

“I love you Sebby.” You whisper between kisses, grinning into each one with more and more fondness.

He clutches the small black box in his hoodie pocket, smiling softly as he gets up on one knee.

And for the first time in his life, he isn’t afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: https://starwinks.tumblr.com


End file.
